Talk:Main Page
---- For me How can I link my wikia to facebook? :Apologies for the very late reply. To link your Facebook account to your Wikia account, visit .— subtank (7alk) 02:23, September 9, 2011 (UTC) What Do I Do? Hey guys, Supertologist here! I looked on the Dead Space 2 Chapter 10: Walkthrough, and I couldn't help but notice that it's in terrible shape. I want to fix it, but I'm going to need to find something to record videos with. Any ideas? I need like, something to record videos with, and not a camera. Supertologist 02:00, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Have you considered investigating a capture card? (Bradz1303) :) That's pretty much the only way to record video on consoles. I'm a PC gamer, so I just use Fraps. ;) StingerGhost1 00:08, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hacking :That depends on which platform you want to record footage from. If you want to record gameplay from your PC you will need a program like FRAPS (I think that you need to buy the full version from their site, but there are also other ways of acquiring the full version). If you want to record from PS3 or Xbox, things will get a little more complicated, you'll have to connect the output from the console in a recording device and take the signal to the TV from there, or something along these lines. I hope I helped even a little. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 07:23, July 13, 2011 (UTC) : :It did. I'm a PS3, but I originally was a Xbox User. But since my Xbox decided to go suicidal... :Anyway, thanks Noemon. I'm glad you helped. Supertologist 14:50, July 13, 2011 (UTC) : Does anyone else think that there should be a "Hacking" article? It IS a game mechanic, after all, and so should be involved in the Wiki (At least I think). --StingerGhost1 00:35, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I thought we had an article based on it... Oh well. I agree. Unless we already have an article. ''Supertologist'' (''talk'') 19:49, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I've looked...and we don't. StingerGhost1 21:14, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Suits Does anyone else think that we should have a specific "Suits" article? One which allows people to see all of the suits in one place. Or do we already have that (in which case, I'm simply too stupid to find it)? StingerGhost1 00:18, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :RIG.— subtank (7alk) 12:18, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks :StingerGhost1 21:03, January 18, 2012 (UTC) :jay... have you tried the dismembering cool level 6 suit the millitary suit by beating the game on any difficulty :have u : Suits Page Hi everyone i had the idea of linking pictures of each suit to the discription of them in the RIG page sorry if this idea has already been mentioned just thought i'd share my idea :) New Necromorph or just Divider type? New Necromorph or just Infector type? I was watching this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RBvK4AbDy2k&feature=g-like and at around 6:20 he starts to mention or reffering to what looks like a divider head but calls it a Swarm Infector and when it replaces the host head with its own it starts to use the host gun. Where should that belong... user:Stormtrooper16 (talk) 15:47, August 17, 2012 (UTC) If you've ever been killed by a divider head it can sort of infect the person. In the death by the infector head it decapitates Isaac and then puts it's tenticles down his neck and Isaac clamoursly walks out of sight. I guess they're a bit like that and they come in large groups and they do it to corpses now Deathxmach1ne (talk) 23:54, August 23, 2012 (UTC) from what I've heard in the video and the response given to me on their facebook page I think its safe to assume these special Divider heads will replace the Infectors in DS3. I'll leave it to you guys if you decide how you want it approached on hereuser:Stormtrooper16 (talk) 01:41, August 24, 2012 (UTC) 'The Aliens that created the original black marker' It was never actually said or spoken about the aliens that created the original Black Marker. We all know the original black marker was found on Earth by Micheal Altman. But these aliens that came before, why did they put the marker there and how. It's said the Black Marker came along a meteor that created a massive crater. And the marker was put on Earth 65 million years ago too as it is often stated. But why and how and what did these aliens look like? Were they like a smart form of necromorphs that died off or are still possibly alive hiding out somewhere in the universe? Any ideas or reason? Deathxmach1ne (talk) 00:15, August 24, 2012 (UTC) excellent source for images http://www.crackdown2orbs.com/walkthrough/ -has many large and clear images for the weapons, items, suits and a few Necromorphs! I suggest checking it out. user:Stormtrooper16 (talk) 20:53, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Lock Why shouldn't the Main Page be locked for sysop editing only? There is potential vandalism, and since this is the most important page, so... --It's 14:02, Saturday the of December, 2012! Puker Easter Egg! I'm not quite sure how many people know this, and I don't want to sound like I'm trying to sound smart by adding this. If you are dealing with a fair amount of pukers, granted it could be either 1 or 2. If you are quick with your kinesis and aiming as well, just a split second after that puker makes that weezing inward gasp, aim directly at it and time your kinesis perfectly and you will catch that pukers sludge ball with your kinesis. Aim it back at them and shoot it like any other kinesis'd item, or shoot it at an annoying necro nearby. Either way its a very, very handy tactic when dealing with the harder modes if your nervous, just remember you can catch that fucker's gunk and shoot it wherever your heart desires. 20:33, February 17, 2013 (UTC)MarkerKiller666 (talk)MarkerKiller666 :Actually, this strategy has already been covered in the Strategy section, not any Easter Egg.--I'm not a staff here, so I can't get a signature like this. 01:42, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :well see i just joined the actual wiki and i didnt know if anyone knew that and ive been a dead space junkie since the first one and i jst noted that there were a fair amount of people who still dont know that yet and its about all the real helpful info ive got on dead space aside from the obvious stuff that every super nerd knows already. MarkerKiller666 (talk) 16:01, February 18, 2013 (UTC)MarkerKiller666 Does any one agree or disagree with the way deadspace 3 ended, ellie had to return to earth and with the jerky government and their douchey ways,is there any idea they that they wont use any info she has to create another marker, any objections ? 00:26, May 7, 2014 (UTC) Dead Space and Halo. Hey, I'm new to this site, but not Dead Space. Do any of you guys realize that Dead Space and Halo could be connected in their story lines? I found tons of evidence to support this idea. YES, Dead Space and Halo, connected to each other. ( 20:43, May 18, 2014 (UTC)) I'm going to revert pages back to present tense. (*UPDATE: March 28, 2019) I'm going to revert some edits done by a single user who changed many articles and pages into past tense. I will revert only some of these pages back to present tense as some past tense articles are reasonable. Contributor: 24.191.241.82 (who is an anonymous user with no account) has recently made edits to many articles and pages on this wiki (such as Dead Space) by changing the tense of these pages (which were originally in present tense) to past tense. Some of these edits made by this user are not only unnecessary and incorrect, considering the Dead Space series is still available for purchase officially, but also contain grammatical errors. (Update: not only that, this user also changes OFFICIAL QUOTES AND DESCRIPTIONS from the developers and publishers themselves, and also changes quotes, said by the actual characters in-game, to past tense... Many of these edits have already been reverted back to present tense by other users of this wiki and some members of this community have agreed that these most changes are unnecessary and for good reason. Dead Space -> "IS" <- still a game being sold by the Publisher: EA themselves on many official websites such as Steam and even including their own website: Origin. Dead Space can still be purchased and played to this very day today. Dead Space -> "IS" <- still available, not "WAS" available. So there is absolutely no reason for most of these pages to be in past tense. Also, a lot of articles this user has changed to past tense just don't make any sense. For example: Chapter 1 of Dead Space -> "IS" <- still Chapter 1 of Dead Space, not "WAS" Chapter 1. They did not change the chapter, nor is the chapter unavailable to play anymore. It -> "IS" <-, still currently, to this very day, Chapter 1 of Dead Space, not "WAS". I clearly need to emphasize this. As I said previously, many of these edits made by this user have already been reverted back to present tense by members of this wiki, but there are some pages that still remain in past tense that shouldn't be. So I will be taking my time reverting these edits and will keep some edits that seem reasonable. I do appreciate the work and effort this anonymous user has done on this wiki, but changing every page to past tense is just not needed. (Update #1 11/6/2018) I have reverted many of this user's edits (mainly chapter pages) and doubled checked if any seemed reasonable to keep. I have kept some changes such as the Dead Space Timeline being in past tense, Biographies being in past tense, and Ships being past tense. (Update #2 11/6/2018 6:20pm) I've done some more edits of this user's changes and it seems as though this user just searches for, "is", "are", and "can" on a page and just changes them into "was", "were", and "could" but doesn't really read what he's changing or typing. He also changes a plural, "s" to a, "ed". One edit from the "Dead Space: Liberation" page said, "...and "was" currently the #3 best selling hardback graphic novel..." Which doesn't make sense. It used to say, "...and "is" currently...". This user also changes OFFICIAL QUOTES AND DESCRIPTIONS for games. ''*Newest Update ''(Update #3 3/28/2019) A new user with the IP: 24.191.243.36 (who is also an anonymous user with no account) has also began this trend of changing the tenses of pages. It can be assume that this is the same previous user (24.191.241.82) but that does not matter. I have continue to revert this user's changes as well and you are free to check these edits on the wiki. Imsly (talk) 03:04, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Imsly (talk) 23:32, November 6, 2018 (UTC)